


One hot Latte please, with double cream

by MioonySeony



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioonySeony/pseuds/MioonySeony
Summary: *dbq把大家骗进来了 其实我开车技术贼烂*有老梗 知道的就当无事发生吧*有直掰弯设定*有大量(?)前任女友*以上能接受的再请往下划（如果看不下去也请及时关掉页面w）





	One hot Latte please, with double cream

连姜昇润本人都没意识到自己正在发抖。

他往日里红润的嘴唇早就失了血色，下意识地用羽绒服把自己裹得更紧了些，静静地等待电梯显示屏上的数字逐渐增大。

“你在发抖，昇润啊，”经纪人说，“回去记得把暖气先打开。”

“应该开了的，托尔和奥拓都在呢。”姜昇润吸了吸鼻子。

窄小的空间里散发着浓郁的咖啡香——他的身体简直像一个加湿器，把洒在他身上的每一滴拿铁悉数蒸腾开来，扰得宋旻浩的眼睛不住地往他的方向瞟。

电梯门终于徐徐打开，经纪人走出电梯，发现宋旻浩并没有跟上。

“我跟他上去。”宋旻浩站在电梯里一动不动，“昇勋哥不在，这小子不知道能不能照顾好自己。”

经纪人点点头，刚走出去两步又倒回来，按住了即将关上的电梯门。

他的目光投向宋旻浩那一侧，语气温柔地提醒道：“明天一早有行程，不要太累。”

“不会的。”宋旻浩摸了摸鼻子，“不会累的。”

姜昇润打了一个大喷嚏，吓得经纪人赶紧松了手。

 

凡是知道他们关系的人，绝大部分会误以为他们之间已经把能发生的都发生完了——毕竟其中一方是宋旻浩，一个浑身上下都跟“性感”二字挂钩的男人，四个月怎么说都该把这颗白白软软的团子吃透了。

可是没有。说出来连宋旻浩自己都不信。就是没有。

实际上早在还不需要穿什么衣服的季节他们就尝试过一次了，但那绝对是宋旻浩成年以来最糟糕的噩梦之一：起初是姜昇润闹脾气想在上面（以他的比较大作为借口），后来又因为太痛而疯狂掉眼泪，无论怎么哄都只会像小孩子一样机械重复着“我不做了”。

可宋旻浩那时甚至只放了两根手指！不知是因为姜昇润的身体本来就不合适，还是他终究没能狠下心去做，反正自那以后两人总是心照不宣地点到即止，逢人问起就装作一副身经百战的模样；尽管他们比谁都清楚那些通通是胡编乱造。

眼下姜昇润正飞快地按着门上的密码，随即舒适的暖气迎面扑来。他发出一声享受的叹息，然后伸出长腿阻止了黑暗中的托尔：“呀托尔！今天不能抱你，阿爸身上都是咖啡，不要蹭到！说了不能蹭到的！”

宋旻浩打开玄关的灯，看见姜昇润把羽绒服挂到衣帽架上，露出胸前大片被拿铁晕染的痕迹来。

姜昇润捏起最外层的毛衣，朝衣领里看了一眼：“哇……大发，里面都湿了。”

“你的毛巾在哪？”宋旻浩问，“我去帮你拿。”

姜昇润十分感动。

“你居然真的懂得照顾人了。”他说，“作为你的队长，我很欣慰。”

“说什么呢，我一直都很会照顾人。”

没等姜昇润说明毛巾的位置，宋旻浩就径直走向洗手间。姜昇润既然听到了“照顾”这句，他从毛巾架上扯下印着熟悉图案的那条时想，那么经纪人的叮嘱也绝对听到了。

“那是洗脸用的，”姜昇润突然在他身后说，“擦身体的在厨房里。”

于是宋旻浩把毛巾糊到他脸上：“那你先洗洗脸吧。”

姜昇润在毛巾下笑了起来，一把抓住转向厨房的宋旻浩。

“开玩笑的，用这条也行。”

“……强迫症痊愈了？”

“没关系。”姜昇润含含糊糊地说出后半句，“你拿来的嘛。”

宋旻浩想他可能的确不如姜昇润会照顾人。他在厨房的晾衣架上找到了姜昇润的浴巾，期间托尔跑到了他的脚边，透过小卷毛紧紧地盯着他。

“不要那样看着我。”宋旻浩皱起眉头，“又不是我把咖啡洒他身上的，是他自己。”

等他带着浴巾重新回到客厅，入眼即是姜昇润裸着上半身，似乎正打算把长裤也脱掉。他好像完全没有意识到这个动作在宋旻浩眼里会有多么诱人，毫不忌讳地把贴身裤腿从他皙白的长腿上褪下；接着小心翼翼地勾起腿，光滑的背脊弯出一个美妙的弧度，再带着令人遐想的曲线没入内裤裤沿；最后用他细细的脚踝，如同宝贵而易碎的艺术品一般，直接踩在了毛茸茸的地毯上。

宋旻浩很难把视线从姜昇润的脚踝上移开。不知怎么的他回想起托尔方才的神情，现在却产生了想要向它道歉的冲动。

上帝啊，他垂下眼帘，手指扣在一起。不是我想要对他做什么坏事，是他自己……逼着我做的。

短暂的祷告后他睁开了眼睛，发现姜昇润已经换好了短裤，自觉地过来裹上了他手里的浴巾，一脸莫名其妙地看着自己。

“你在干什么？”他好笑道，“为什么要祷告？”

“嗯？”宋旻浩漫不经心地撩起他的浴巾——无视了姜昇润不解的阻止，手悄悄地抚上他纤细的腰，“……因为要感谢上帝赐予我食物啊。”

姜昇润的耳尖往往用宋旻浩的一句话就能点燃。

他连忙推了一把宋旻浩：“你明天早上有行程不是吗？旻浩啊？”

“可以回来再睡嘛……我好久没看到你这样了。”

“我在家里每天都这样啊，昇勋哥也没、”

宋旻浩迅速叼住了他的下唇，用了点力去咬已经恢复了红润的丰满。

姜昇润吃痛地往后缩，但宋旻浩像在惩罚似的不愿意放开他。

“不许提其他人，姜昇润。”他故意说得很慢，叼着姜昇润的下唇吐字模糊不清，“我是你男朋友——胆敢在我面前提你每天只穿着短裤在别的男人面前走过，是不是太过分了啊？”

 

没人知道李昇勋什么时候回来。

姜昇润跌进客厅的沙发里，缠绵之中又滑到了被烘得暖暖的木地板上。宋旻浩吻过他的嘴唇，先是往上蹭着他的鼻尖和眼角，最后抚开刘海亲了亲他的额头。

姜昇润的表情却不太友善。他趁机摸上自己的下唇，在确定那里已经发肿时忍不住小声骂了一句，抬起眼睛瞪着宋旻浩。

“我明天也有行程，”他看上去真的被咬痛了，“你要怎么弥补我？”

他缩在沙发与茶几之间的空隙里，宋旻浩就跪在他的身体两侧；听见了他的抱怨，宋旻浩便把脸凑到他面前，安抚似的又啄了几下嘴唇。

“到下午就能消肿了。”他故意把声音放得很低，用他一贯的招数哄骗他的小男孩，“……不然你就咬回来，我没关系的。”

姜昇润还是那样瞪着他。宋旻浩笑起来，正准备埋进他的颈窝，没想到被怀里的小狗抢先一步，一口咬住了他裸露在T恤衣领外的肩膀。

不是很用力，只是咬着磨了半天，离开前却狠狠地吸了一口，差点让宋旻浩喘不上气来。他不自觉地压低了身体，堪堪用手臂撑着地板，埋着头任由他的弟弟在他的肩膀和颈间四处啃咬，努力调整着自己的呼吸。

姜昇润不愿意停，他就只能先下手为强，一手伸进姜昇润宽松的短裤里，隔着内裤直接捂上了鼓囊囊的一袋。姜昇润猛地弹起上身，喉咙里发出好听的闷声，等宋旻浩开始有规律地揉捏时又不解气地在他的喉结上吸出最后一枚吻印。

“你明天、”他的气息里夹杂着难耐的鼻音，“就穿高领去吧。被cody姐看到就、呃，活该。”

宋旻浩扬起眉毛：“那她们就都知道我今晚把你给睡了……还是我比较划算。”

“怎么知道不是、你被睡了。”

“因为谁都看得出来，”宋旻浩的手指勾过姜昇润的内裤裤腿边缘，从他柔软的大腿内侧向上摸，“……而且我睡人的经验比你丰富。”

话刚落音他就意识到自己说错了话，条件反射般去找姜昇润的眼睛——果不其然已经低了下去，虽然身体还在受到触觉的刺激，但表情几乎在瞬间就黯淡了许多。

“没错啊，你是睡得比较多。”他满不在乎地努了努嘴。

宋旻浩的直觉告诉他这不是道歉的最佳时间。因此他抽开手跪坐起身，三两下扯掉了自己T恤，当着姜昇润的面脱掉最后一件背心，露出大面积的纹身来。

“但男人你是第一个，”宋旻浩说着，重新扒开姜昇润的裤沿，“以前的技巧不知道能帮上多少忙，但我会努力让你舒服的。”

他俯下身去，舔上了姜昇润的前端。

 

姜昇润似乎从这场性事一开始就在生气——即使不算是真心的——可事到如今他也有了发火的理由。

只是宋旻浩俯下身的姿态太过诚挚卑微，他有些不忍心；加上宋旻浩在这方面的确很拿手，四个月下来他总觉得宋旻浩了解自己的身体比自己了解他的更多，不由得全权放手交给他来主导了。

宋旻浩的嘴巴原本就不大，含下他的柱身已经相当勉强了，但只有他知道那张嘴吮吸起来有多要命：那里面不仅温暖潮湿，还有灵活的舌头，每次下降时宋旻浩都会故意松开一些，可等再次上升，迎接他的便是窄小发烫的口腔内壁和粗糙磨人的舌面。尤其是舌头，总是能从底部一路刮到最尖端，磨得姜昇润难以自制，一个不小心就会悉数送进宋旻浩的嘴里。

起初他以为宋旻浩会不高兴，毕竟给男人口还被射一嘴并不是什么愉快的体验，但宋旻浩却说没有关系，实在不行漱漱口就好了。

“没必要忍，”他用纸巾擦掉嘴角的精液，“这是对我技术的肯定。”

这句话对姜昇润来说无疑是一次巨大的纵容。在迟迟没有达到本垒打的几个月以来，这便是他最顶级的享受，无论在巡演过后还是工作之前，宋旻浩总能让他展现最放浪的一面。

所以不能怪姜昇润没有原则；刚才还在他心口烧灼的愠怒，不知不觉就在宋旻浩的吞吐之中消了大半。自从宋旻浩染了眉毛，从上方便只能看见他浓密的眼睫毛和高挺的鼻梁，跟随着他有些忘情地变换着角度的脑袋蹭在姜昇润的小腹上，和口腔的热度一齐令他浑身蹿满电流。

这终于让姜昇润漏出了今晚第一声呜咽。宋旻浩一边继续着动作，一边抬起眼睛朝他鼓励地眨了眨，接着像是给予奖励一般揉上了他的囊袋。直到姜昇润按捺不住，开始主动挺腰往宋旻浩嘴里送，他才把姜昇润的性器吐出来，换成单手套弄着，另一手试图把姜昇润身上最后的两件附着物拽掉。

姜昇润的腿太长，裤子挂在膝盖上两人都不好受；于是姜昇润干脆地起身踢开，大方地让宋旻浩跪在他光裸的两腿之间。

宋旻浩重新吻上他的锁骨。这次是往下蔓延，他还故意伸了一点舌尖，像猫一样慢慢地舔到姜昇润的胸口。而姜昇润也在想尽办法弄些小动作，本想用脚去褪宋旻浩的裤子，可惜没能成功，只好悄悄地缠上了他的腰。

宋旻浩忽然停了下来——他赶紧把腿收回去，以为那样令宋旻浩不舒服了，没想到宋旻浩直接趴上来覆住了他的身体。这次是实打实地压了上来：尽管宋旻浩控制了力道，几乎是飘在他的上方，但两个人的肌肤紧贴在一起，甚至能感受到对方的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。

“你好香，昇润呐……全身都是拿铁的味道，下面也有，胸口也有……好香好香。”宋旻浩在他耳边梦呓般的低语着，只有紧贴他身体的剧烈起伏暴露出了此时宋旻浩被彻底撩拨起来的事实，“我们今天再试一次吧，昇润尼……做我的拿铁泡芙好不好？把你灌满奶油好不好？”

姜昇润没敢去看他的脸。他能感觉到宋旻浩的头发和睫毛蹭着他的脸颊，也能感受到喷洒在他脸上的热烈呼吸。心跳声大得吓人，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，搂住了宋旻浩的脖子。

“去……去房间里。”他支吾道，“我买了、不是、有润滑，放在柜子里。”

他们从地板上坐了起来。姜昇润有些尴尬，毕竟身上没有任何遮盖物，正想扯过浴巾更换战场，就看见宋旻浩拉起他的手臂，架到了自己的肩膀上。

他感觉到宋旻浩的一只手环住了他的背，另一手伸向了膝窝，立刻反应过来他想做什么：“不行，旻浩、太丢脸了！你绝对抱不……”

话还没说完他的身体就腾了空，只是宋旻浩一时间没能找到平衡，险些把他摔回沙发里。姜昇润迫不得已，只好双手搂上了宋旻浩的脖子，把脸埋进他看不见的地方，小声嘀咕着“都说了你抱不动的了”。

“不是，从地上抱起来有点困难，如果是站着的话肯定没问题的……”宋旻浩辩解道，“你看我现在就很轻松。况且你还那么瘦。”

他大步流星地往走廊深处走去；而姜昇润却敏锐地感觉到自己抬了头的性器正好顶在他的腹肌上，随着他的步伐一下一下地往上面蹭着液体。他羞耻得不敢出声，可他越是拘谨，覆盖前端的若即若离的热度就越是折磨。

要疯了，他索性闭上眼睛，今晚真的疯了。

宋旻浩没有开灯，借着客厅的光把姜昇润扔到床上，然后折回去给卧室上了锁。姜昇润随手开了床头灯，无意间瞥见宋旻浩的腹肌上亮晶晶的一片，新一阵羞耻感席卷而来。

“润滑呢？”宋旻浩问，随后注意到了姜昇润的目光，低头看了看自己的腹部。他伸手抹了一把——惹得姜昇润几乎就要大叫出声——然后毫不在意地擦在了裤子上。

姜昇润的表情看起来一定像是生吞了一整块年糕，不然宋旻浩不会那样笑；就像是每次他觉得姜昇润可爱的时候那样，弯起眼睛来笑眯眯地看着他。

“这又没什么，我还尝过呢。”他打趣道，“这都会觉得害羞，等下我还要当着托尔的面上你，你该怎么办？”

别说了，昇润尼听不见。姜昇润的脸烧得厉害，胡乱拉过被子盖上，指了指门边的矮柜：“润滑在抽屉里……你去拿。”

宋旻浩很快就找到了它。他边拧开边朝床边走来，先在手心里挤了一大堆，然后扑上床掀开被子，右手重新抚上了姜昇润火热的柱身。不知为何步骤又从接吻开始，不过宋旻浩远比刚才温柔，摸索姜昇润牙关和上颚的时候简直费尽了所有的耐心，一点点地摩擦到他全身发颤为止。

最后他退出来，意犹未尽地亲了亲姜昇润的下巴。

“主唱的肺活量也没有很大嘛，”他说，“你喘得好厉害。”

姜昇润的呼吸早就被他揉捏得乱七八糟，眼下也不想跟他浪费时间，直接用膝盖顶向他的两腿之间——那里明明也支起了帐篷，鼓成沉甸甸的一包。

“你、还不开始吗？”他挣扎着说，“我不想、哈……不想现在就出来。”

宋旻浩握了握挤有润滑的手心：“还有点凉……你忍一忍。”接着翻身起来，有些粗鲁地把姜昇润的腿大打开来。

私处瞬间被暴露在光线之中，哪怕经过了足足四个月，姜昇润发觉自己仍然没能克服那种恐惧。他回想起那天，宋旻浩也是用这样露骨的眼神打量着自己的穴口，也是尽量轻柔地送进带着润滑的手指，可就是……接受不能。事后他自己也不是没有试过，两根手指绝对没有到让人痛到哭的程度；那么问题就肯定是出在宋旻浩的身上。

从前的痴想和私心，到了最终这一刻却变成了不舍。

宋旻浩自然不清楚他在想什么。他专心地用润滑裹满手指，小心地伸进了一个指节，就让姜昇润不适应地哼哼起来。

“这样也会痛？”他担心地观察着姜昇润的表情。

姜昇润摇了摇头。

于是宋旻浩开始往里按压，先是浅浅地扩张着入口，再探进去照顾柔软温暖的内壁。体温很快就把粘稠的润滑液融得滴落，弄得姜昇润的大腿内侧和下体都湿哒哒的，而他耐心等到能够抽送时才有意弯起了指节，如愿地听到了姜昇润暧昧湿润的叫声。

直至加到第二根手指他才抬起头。姜昇润浑身都变成了粉红色——视觉冲击令他的下腹狠狠一紧——此时正用手臂半掩着脸，只能看见他诱人的嘴唇张张合合，缺氧似的不受控地大喘。于是他吻上姜昇润起伏的胸口，小心翼翼地征求他的队长的意见。

“还继续吗？”他有点口干舌燥，“我加第三根了。”

姜昇润移开手；宋旻浩这才看见他的眼睛里满是水雾，似乎一眨就会有泪水滴落下来。

他不知道那是因为痛还是什么别的，只看见姜昇润朝他点了点头，然后把手插进他的发丝里轻柔地摩挲着。

“……其实我，自己试过了、”他说得断断续续，“不疼的。”

宋旻浩眸色一沉，第三根手指就这样顺势送了进去。

“什么时候试过了？”他追问道，“我当时不在？”

“……在。”

“在宿舍试的？”

“不是……在宾馆。”

当然不是姜昇润自己去宾馆开了房间——这无疑是某次海外巡演期间他在自己的房间里试过了。宋旻浩全然不记得哪一场演出后姜昇润会有那样的时间，他光是想象着姜昇润一个人在房间里张开双腿，可能是在床上、沙发上或者是浴室里，就能变得呼吸困难。

“好啊，姜昇润。”宋旻浩在他的身体里曲起手指，惹得姜昇润猛地弓起身子，呻吟夹杂着鼻音一齐溢出，“比我还领先了……那你今天就算是哭了我也会按着你做完。”

如果有这么一个“宋旻浩性感时刻排行榜”，姜昇润觉得今晚刷新了榜单的前三名：他从没见过宋旻浩这样，提枪出来的那一刻他本以为那就是史上第一了，没料到抵住入口的时候更为致命。宋旻浩可能还在为他的领先而生闷气，所以抵上穴口的时候带了点霸道和狠劲，高高在上地俯视着自己，既性感又极富占有欲。

可等他之前涂了润滑的手抚上自己的身体，姜昇润才发觉他的动作分明温柔得可怕。他钳住姜昇润的腰，另一手扶着自己缓缓向里推。

姜昇润几欲窒息了。

宋旻浩的形状从入口起就令他头皮发麻，一路推进自己深处。中途宋旻浩停了一次，他以为痛苦到此为止了，不料宋旻浩只是深喘了一口气，又抬起腰来继续往里压。眼泪开始不自觉地往下掉，听不清自己发出了什么奇怪的呻吟，也没留意宋旻浩抑制不住的粗喘和格外低沉的闷哼。

他不知道推进是什么时候结束的，只是看见宋旻浩突然委下身来吻掉他的眼泪，在喃喃之中夸他“很棒”，“全都吃进去了”。

全都吃进去了，姜昇润大脑放空地重复道。他能感觉到宋旻浩的性器和他的内壁之间没有一丝缝隙，在里面塞得满满当当，不仅烫得吓人，还一跳一跳的，像一颗小小的心脏，带着他的脉搏和心跳逐渐加快。

宋旻浩的手撑在他的两边，半阖着眼睛仰起头，露出从喉结到肩膀的吻印——全都是姜昇润的杰作。他听见了宋旻浩的喘息，身体不受控地收缩了内壁，夹得宋旻浩又是一声低吼，埋下身来含住他没来得及摘下的耳钉。

“我没想过会这么舒服，”宋旻浩换上了气音，“昇润尼，真的很棒。”

最后他亲了亲姜昇润的嘴唇：“让你哭了对不起。”

姜昇润的眼泪掉得更夸张了。他伸出手抱住宋旻浩，把不该流的泪水全部擦到他的身上。

“没有什么对不起的，”他说，“你可以动动看……我没事。”

接下来便到了宋旻浩大展身手的时候了。

他是个彻头彻尾的艺术家，就连在做爱方面也是：他知道怎么对付姜昇润的身体，什么时候快，什么时候慢，什么时候刺激敏感点。就是那样吊着姜昇润的胃口，每次快要到顶峰时又退回来，细细密密地铺满上新一层快感，并且对这个循环乐此不疲。

他对姜昇润唯一的要求就是“放松”，好像除了躺在那儿就不需要做别的事情；但姜昇润渐渐掌握了方法和节奏，学会了放纵自己的生理反应，任由肠壁和穴口夹得他无法呼吸。

太烫了，太涨了，每一下抽插和每一处摩擦都太舒服太满足了，姜昇润昏昏沉沉，在水声中抬起上身看了一眼下体。那里早就泥泞不堪了，混杂着润滑液、肠液和宋旻浩分泌出的液体，全部被宋旻浩打成了细腻的泡沫，从连接之处飞溅到床单上。

“好看吗？”宋旻浩贴近他的脸。

姜昇润瞪了他一眼。

宋旻浩笑了：“那舒服吗？”

姜昇润伸手抚上自己的性器。那里已经被冷落很久了；他实在是憋得难受，只好自己擦掉被激出来的透明液体，然后自己上下动作起来。

宋旻浩的手盖上他的：“……我来。”

“不用……”姜昇润还能觉得难为情。下半身的刺激让他的腰没了力气，因此他只能搂住宋旻浩的脖子往下压，最后在他的嘴唇上啄了一口。

他看着宋旻浩的眼睛。

“旻浩啊……很舒服。”即使被操干着他仍然有些害羞，“太、哈，太舒服了。”

“是不是还得我来睡人？”

“嗯……你跟秀恩说的一样厉害。”

连他自己都不知道为什么提起这个人；这个名字只是自动地出现在了他的嘴边，毫无顾忌地蹦了出来。

宋旻浩也愣了两秒。

“干嘛提她。”

姜昇润感觉自己不太对劲。这样下去会让宋旻浩伤心，但他有点克制不住，再次用手臂遮住脸，企图掩盖住此时肆无忌惮流下的泪水。

“她之前跟我说，你的床上功夫很好……”是发颤的哭腔，“只是开玩笑提到的……不能怪她。但我那天真的、很伤心……明明知道这也、没什么大不了的。我又不能让你没有女朋友。”

他说不下去了，丰满的嘴唇抿起来，好像在竭力阻止别的什么跑出来。

迎接他的是宋旻浩铺天盖地的吻。

下身抽插的速度骤然加快，显然宋旻浩已经失去了折磨他的耐性，目标似乎从一个绵长的夜晚转变成了一次透彻的巅峰。他用修剪得短短的指甲搔刮着姜昇润的顶端，刮得姜昇润绷紧了身体，就算是哭着也抵挡不住一波又一波的快感。

宋旻浩把他的手臂挪开，直到他能看见姜昇润红红的眼眶和湿漉漉的睫毛，能直接望进姜昇润的眼眸深处。

“我现在只看着你，昇润啊。”他低声说，“看着我……姜昇润你看着我。”

姜昇润抬起眼睛看他——不知何时宋旻浩也红了眼角。

“让你久等了，真的对不起。”

“过去受的苦，我会加倍偿还的。”

“……啊西八，我为什么也在哭啊。”

他抹了抹眼睛，又俯身说了一声抓紧。

“今晚会让你很爽的。”他说，“以后就算不是我，也绝对、绝对不会让你忘记今天晚上。”

李昇勋醒来得比平常要晚一些。

今天没有特别的行程，他只要在下午去一趟美容院，就没有什么别的需要做了。等他洗漱完毕，挑选出新一天的番茄烈士时，看见姜昇润从房间里走了出来。

李昇勋优雅地靠在吧台上，手边放着用来番茄汁的空杯子。

“噢，你们终于睡了。”他调皮地向姜昇润鼓掌，“恭喜恭喜。宋旻浩在里面？”

姜昇润在几秒之内蒸成了草莓团子。

“……吵到哥了吗？”

“没有啊，我完全不知道。”李昇勋说，“这次是真的睡了吧？哼，上次还骗我。”

草莓团子进化成了泡菜团子：“那哥是怎么知道的？”

李昇勋打开真空搅拌机的盖子。

“走姿啊，傻小子。”他说，“你没发现你的姿势很变扭吗。”

-fin-

===

我好累

更糟糕的是这也不算是车 都什么玩意

其他老师喂我一口肉吧 我要饿死了


End file.
